Attrape-moi!
by Always4HP3
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé qu'est-ce qui arrivait, si Roxanne Weasley, fille du célèbre George Weasley se faisait garder par une fille pas du tout sévère de 10 ans, Victoire Weasley? Le gros bordel vous dite? Victoire va apprendre qu'est-ce que c'est, d'être une gardienne!


**Hey! Ici Roxanne! Alors aujourd'hui, je vous poste une magnifique OneShot que je trouve très bien, que j'ai écrit moi même. Je me suis inspiré d'une expérience de gardiennage que j'ai eu la semaine passé.**

 **Comme dans la fanfiction, ça s'est passé pas très bien, sauf la dernière heure.**

 **Enjoy!:)**

 **Note : Tout appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling. Comme je ne suis pas parfaite, il y a probablement des fautes :P**

 **-OoO-**

En cette froide journée de décembre, Victoire allait effectuer son premier contrat de gardiennage à vie. George Weasley lui même l'avait engagé. George était devenu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers à cause de ses nombreuses blagues, ainsi que ses magasins de farces et attrapes.

Tout le monde avait des occupations, même Molly. Victoire était la plus vieille des enfants Weasley. Elle avait 10 ans. Elle allait rentrer l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Fred ainsi que James et Albus avait leur tournoi de Quiddich Junior. La moitié des Weasley y était. Par contre, la sœur de Fred, Roxanne, avait décidé de cette occasion pour rester a la maison et vu que c'est parents n'y était pas, elle pourrait faire du ballait comme elle voudrait. Sauf qu'il y avait une restriction. Il devait y avoir une gardienne. Victoire s'était proposé. Roxanne avait 6 ans, comme Dominique. Alors elle pensait que garder Rox serait aussi facile. Elle avait déjà gardé Albus, mais elle était avec sa grand mère, alors ça ne comptait pas. Elle allait rester 4 heures, pas une minute de moins avec Rox. George lui avait promis 40 galions pour c'est 4 heures. Avant de partir, George fit un clin d'œil à Rox. Victoire savait qu'à ce moment la, l'enfer commencerait...

Heure 1 : 16h

Dès que George avait disparu de la cheminée, Roxanne se rua vers le placard à balais. Enfin pas a balais Moldus, mais a balais de Quiddich. Elle sorti SON balais a elle, un Nimbus 2007 taille miniature, avec ROX écrit dessus en mauve assez "flash". Victoire avait peur de voler. Son père n'aimait pas voler, et sa mère... Elle avait le vertige. Elle prit un balai sur lequel était inscrit "Nimbus 2002" avec plein d'égratignure. C'est celui que Roxanne lui avait dit de prendre. Arriver dans la cour, elle vit Roxanne descendre en piquée.

-ROOOOOX! FAIS ATTENTION!

Roxanne s'approcha de Victoire et lui disant :

-Mon père et son jumeau était les meilleurs batteurs de Poudlard, tant dis que ma mère est championne de Quiddich depuis 3 ans. J'ai sa dans le sang, comparé à toi.

Elle reparti. Elle n'avait volé aussi haut. Roxanne était tellement contente de pouvoir enfin toucher les nuages!

Victoire s'installa doucement sur le balai. Elle repassa en boucle ce que son oncle Harry lui avait appris.

Dès que son pied frappa le sol, elle parti en l'air. Elle n'avait que dix ans. Et elle avait énormément la trouille. Elle se demandait comment sa cousine de 6 ans était capable d'en faire de même. Elle n'avait que 6 ans! Bons sangs! Après 45 minutes de vol, Roxanne réclama, les jours toutes rouges, un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle le but d'une traite, puis ressorti dehors avec son balai sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas si pire finalement...

Heure 2 : 17h

George lui avait dit de faire cuire le repas a 17h, et de mettre le minuteur 30 minutes. Minuteur vous dites?

Angelina est sang-mêlé. Sa mère est sang Moldus, et son père sang pur.

(Hey les mangemorts qui lisez ma fic, calmez vous, ce n'est qu'une fic! *évite les Avadas et repars*)

Alors Angelina a toujours cuisinez avec un four. Un four Moldus et non magique.

Elle met les macaronis gratinés dans le four, essaya de le mettre a 350 degrés et part rejoindre Roxanne qui était rentré quelque minutes plus tôt.

-À quoi veux-tu jouer Rox avant souper?

\- Au combat de dragon! Tu fais le dragon et moi je fais la gentille sorcière qui doit tuer le dragon.

Alors Victoire mi le costume de dragon avec exaspération. Victoire se fit prendre quelque bons coups donné par Roxanne et elle finit par riposter. Roxanne se fâcha et donna des coups plus forts. Victoire s'écrasa contre le sofa en disant que le dragon était mort, et quelle avait gagné. Roxanne fit une mine joyeuse et Victoire tournait la tête vers le four.

Elle sentait une vilaine odeur de brûlé. Est-ce quelle avait mi le four a 350? Non... 475... Elle ferma le four, elle cria a Roxanne d'aller au toilette et elle prit le premier linge a vaisselle quelle trouva et sorti le contenant de verre du four. Une fois le contenant pris, elle se brûla le bras contre le four, sorti le contenant et ce brûla le pouce contre contenant, lâcha un cri et déposa le contenant sur l'assiette quelle fait sorti après avoir mis le contenant dans le four. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier en courant et passant sa main sous l'eau froide pendant 10 secondes, et servi Roxanne en pleurant de douleur.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs Vic' ? Pleurer c'est pour les bébés. Alors tu es un bébé.

Victoire alla se servir a son tour en retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Pourquoi elle vivait... Victoire avait déjà eu des problèmes dans le passé et elle y pensa. Quelques larmes coulaient. Elle serra sa brûlure entre ses ongles jusqu'à se quelle puisse voir des traces de sang qui commença a couler lui aussi. Elle se fit un bandage sur le bras et alla manger, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se calma lentement. Le souper finit, elle suit Roxanne jusqu'à sa chambre et elle a du endurer une autre séance de torture, intitulée "les méchantes gargouilles contre les stars du Quiddich". Demain elle aurait plusieurs bleus...

Heure 3 : 18h

L'heure du bain... Youpi? Roxanne dans un bain, ça doit être affreux...

Dans la salle de bain, Victoire dit a Roxanne quelle pouvait le faire seule, comme une grande, mais elle avait insisté pour quelle reste.

Une fois les 10 robinets ouverts, Roxanne plongea nu dans le bain en nageant partout. Le bain était immense. La taille d'une piscine hors terre. Enfin, c'était comme une piscine, mais avec de la mousse. C'était comme une piscine place. Sur les côtés c'est creux, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans l'endroit entourée d'une corde, c'était trop creux pour elle, alors elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule. Elle s'amusa avec la mousse et mouilla légèrement Victoire, se qui le la dérangea guerre parce quelle avait enfin la paix. Par contre, Roxanne décida de s'aventurer proche des cordes, puis alla de l'autre côté des cordes.

Victoire leva la tête du magasine "Beauté et Potins Sorciers Sorcières", que Lavande et Parvati avait créé ensemble et que George c'était abonné pour voir ce quelle avait mis sur lui.

Quand elle leva la tête, c'était plutôt calme, rien d'anormal. Plutôt calme? Elle leva la tête et regarda toute la zone ou Roxanne pouvait aller. Elle embarqua a toute vitesse dans le bain et chercha Roxanne, paniquer.

-ROOOOXANNNE! ROOOXANNNE!

-Oui?

Une toute petite voix se fit entendre de la zone creuse.

-SORT DE LA TOUTE SUITE! ÇA FAIT ASSEZ LONGTEMPS QUE TU ES LA ET TU N'AS PAS RESPECTÉ LES RÈGLES.

Une fois sorti, elle enferma Roxanne dans sa chambre, et elle alla se sécher. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Heure 4 : 19h

Victoire était dans une colère noire. Pire que Voldemort quand il est arrivé en enfer et qu'il a su qu'il avait été battu par Harry.

Victoire alla voir dans la chambre de la jeune fille si elle était habillé, mais cette dernière n'était qu'en petite culotte, touchant Victoire sur le bras en disant "c'est toi la tague!" Et parti en courant dans l'immense maison. Victoire, qui était toute mouillé, avait de la difficulté a courir pour la rattraper. On entendit Roxanne crier :

-Attrape-moi! Attrape-moi!

Victoire n'avait plus aucune colère, elle l'avait dit avec une voix enfantine qui l'avait rendu heureuse d'être la. Elle remarquait enfin que Roxanne n'était qu'une enfant de 6 ans, pas un monstre de 10 ans. Pendant 40 minutes, elles ont joués à la tague. Fatiguées, elles allèrent s'étendre sur le sofa devant un tévélusion...

Euh excusez-moi, un télévusion? Euhh... Télévision?

Bref, elles s'endormirent la et se firent réveiller le lendemain par Fred qui criait :

-On a gagné! On a gagné!

George paya Victoire 50 galions quand il a vit ses vêtements humides et les balais sortis. Mais Victoire n'avait pas été payé par l'argent, elle avait été payé par l'innocence de Roxanne. Maintenant, Victoire adore les enfants.

 **-OoO-**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et si vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

 **XoX**

 **Always4HP3**


End file.
